Pixie Hollow and the Band of Misfits
by Pastel-Turtle
Summary: In Pixie Hollow there is a small group of fairy s who are shuned, a dust talent who cant properly get dust, a garden fairy who can t even make grass grow well, and a blind sleep fairy, then a new arrival comes will she be one of them?
1. Chapter 1

"Is this all the pixie dust you got?"

"Yes, it was."

"It`s not a lot"

"Well Fairy Gary was there and started a fight."

"He started the fight?"

"Ok I did, anyway this is all I got should last us. . . oh about three months."

Deep in some woods at the edge of Pixie Hollow three fairys were gathered in a small coumfy house made of flower petals, wood, and leaves. Willow a Dust talent Fairy with light orange puffy waist length hair,green eyes, a yellow petal skirt, and a dark orange shirt, was arguing with Redfern a garden talent who haid raven black hair pulled to the side of her head, olive green eyes, a pink off the shoulder sleeved top and matching pink skirt.

Off in the corner was a dark skinned fairy with brown hair and a dried leave dress piped up. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what Shady?!" they both yell.

"It sounds like laughter. . . I think a fairy is comming!"

"Mabye it`ll be our friend?" Willow said hopefully while helping Shady to the door

"Willow news flash on one wants to be friends with a dust talent who itsnt good at her job, a garden fairy who cant get grass to grow or get a bulb to open, or a blind sleep fairy!" Redfern shouted then after seeing the sad look on Shady`s face quickly said "you know what I mean"

"It`s ok Redfern mabye she could be one of us?" Shady said enthusiasticly before the three left there little hut and flew in the dark to the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Wait" Shady shouts stopping the fairy`s "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah the laughter" Willow replied

"No. . . It`s two laugh`s?" Shady questions herself

"Well if we don`t hurry up we won`t see the new arrival!" exclaim`s Redfern grabbing the fairy`s arms and leading them to the tree.

At the Pixie Dust Tree all the talent fairy`s were in there little place awating the new arrival, each group hopping to have a new addition, then they see comming to the tree a leaf that was half changed in colour but along with it came a child`s laugh but also a laugh that of an adult, once the leaf reached the tree there were murmers.

The tree fell silent as a Dust Talent fly`s out with a cup of Pixie Dust, and poured the leaf. A figure of a girl appeared with in the glowing light. All the faries gasped in shock.

She was clothed in a dark mossy top with a leaf middle and matching mossy skirt, along with a dull brown hooded cape that hid most of her dark red hair with bangs that coverd the right side of her face and the rest of it goes down to just a bit above her knees, her eyes were a dark brown but around them were black wing like tattoos, but most shocking of all were her wings, they were black and along the outsides going down they were curled.


	2. Chapter 2

In a shimmer of pixie dust Queen Clarion appeared and hushed the crowd.

"Born in laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here, welcome to Pixie Hollow little one" She spoke softly and kindly to the terrified fairy. "Now let`s see those wings"

Queen Clarion helped the fairy up, and helped her fly naturally the fairy became good at maneuvering, the Queen got her on the ground after a bit and nodded to the talents to put there items on the toad stools.

The fairy had a questioned look on her face as she stared at the toadstools, "Go and find your talent" Queen Clarion urged her giving her a little nudge forward, she first went to a floating book but it fell as she reached for it, she trudged on trying not to look at the happy faces of the fairies who were behind it, next she tried to cup a delicate snowflake in her hands but it quickly melted, as time went on each talent she tried had lost its glow and fell, she was now at the last talent a paint brush and quickly reached for it hoping that it wouldn't fall and become dull, but as her hand went towards it, it fell.

There were gasps all around the tree, the poor fairy was devastated and began to cry, but then there was a cry from the crowd, the fairy`s looked to see Willow flying out on stage.

"Queen Clarion if I may I have a talent that she has yet to try" Willow curtsies to the queen before flying to the still crying fairy, she then motions for her friends to come over with her, Willow goes over and brushes off a toadstool and brings it over, she then sets down a broken, banged up cup on it followed by a withering flower from Violet and a bag from Shady.

During this the tree had fell silent and the fairy had stopped crying and looked on with the same confused look every fairy in the tree had on their face, although Queen Clarion had caught on to what the three fairies were doing.

"Come over here my child, it seems we left out a talent." Queen Clarion called for the arrival and guided her to the toadstool, once there the arrival looked frightened to touch the items after all the other talents had faded, Willow motioned for her to try it, so the fairy reached out with her eyes squeezed shut looking away from the stool. She then whipped her head towards the stool with her eyes wide open as she saw her hand brush each item and emitting a brighter light as she did.

Queen Clarion smiled at the groups of fairies and announced "It seems that this child will learn and grow differently for she has no real talent, but I am sure that she will discover it some point in time as for now she will stay with Willow, Violet, and Shady" as she said each name the three fairies stood taller, Queen Clarion continued "And from now on she will be known as Cynder, do you like that name young one?" she asked the fairy now named Cynder who nodded. "Now all of you go back to your beds as there is still work for tomorrow." Queen Clarion dismissed the fairies and sparrow men.

"Now I leave her in you care." Queen Clarion told the three fairies then vanished in to pixie dust.

"Well looks like we got a new roomy! Welcome to the Band of Misfits Cynder!" Willow squealed putting her arms around Cynder along with Violet and Shady and they lead her off to their house.


End file.
